


Światło

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [28]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, F/M, Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Dawno temu, Lucyferowi odebrano jego światło. Tekst na temat 28 (światło) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).



Przed eonami wieków różnie go nazywali. Jutrzenka. Niosący światło. Gwiazda poranna. A nawet Jaśniejący. Był ukochanym synem boskiej pary, pociechą starszego brata i wzorem dla młodszego rodzeństwa.

Ale to się skończyło. Prysło z błahego powodu.

Zabrano mu wszystko, w zamian oferując ułudę wolności w postaci Piekła. Stracił światło, cały swój sens, oddzielono go od rodziny.

Po latach spotkał ją — detektyw Chloe Decker.

Mógłby opisać ją wieloma słowami, spędzić godziny myśląc tylko o jej oczach. A z jakiegoś powodu, słowo, które pasowało mu do niej najbardziej to… Jaśniejąca.

Bo to ona została jego nowym światłem. Przy niej mógł znowu zostać Jutrzenką.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
